


Goodbye Vlog

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: YouTube AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Language, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Derek, vlogger Derek, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has something very hard to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I wrote this in 10 minutes and I'm posting the next part right after. The next two will be posted in the next few days. Comments/kudos are motivation!   
> Xx  
> T

[Derek is sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing an old lacross hoodie and his glasses, he's trying hard to smile.]   
"Hey everyone, it's Derek. I hope all of you are doing well. I'm," he sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "I'm a bit stressed to be honest. I've been vlogging since I was in college. I had to get used to talking about people and get more confident in what I was saying, and YouTube has been that for me.  
"YouTube has given me so much. You all have given me so much. I mean, the first letter I got from a fan was someone telling me that I inspired them to come out and gave them hope that they could live a relatively normal life." He swallows hard. 

[Derek is looking down, twisting his wedding ring around in circles]  
"I never thought I'd have to take a break from YouTube. I mean there were times when I uploaded only once a month, but I was still active on social media," he sighs and puts his head in his hand.   
"Fuck." He breathes out long and heavy, sitting up straighter bracing his hands on his thighs, "I have to just spit this out. I, I mean we, will be taking a break from YouTube and social media for a bit. Nothing, I don't want to say that everything is okay, but no one is dying or anything."

[Derek holding one hand in the air as a kind of wave, tears in his eyes]   
"Bye everyone. I don't know when I'll be back, but please know that every one of you holds a place in my heart." 

[The screen goes black]


End file.
